don't tell me
by psychichusky
Summary: just read plz i am to lazy to write a summary but i swear it's good and it's DS


1**Don't Tell Me**

**disclaimer: I do not own nuttin so lay off.**

"Danny I just don't know what's wrong with me. What am I to clingy, to emotional. What is it?" sam said crying in her best friends shoulder since her boyfriend just dumped her. "There is nothing wrong with you sam that guy is stupid. You deserve better."

"Thanks danny I guess your right but you know what really makes me mad?" sam asked "he only dated me to have sex with me. But luckily I had my combat boots on."

"Yea sam no guy better mess with you while you are in your combat boots." with that danny and sam both laughed and sam had not laughed since the day before.

"Yea I guess your right. So on a happier subject are you entering the talent show?" "I might. Are you."

"I don't know I mean after this I'm just not sure." "Sam he will be there maybe you can sing a song about what a bastered he is." "Yea I guess I will. Well since the the talent show is tomorrow I should get home now." "Yea I guess your right sam night." "Night."

**The next day**

"So danny you ready to go on stage?"

"Yea are you." "I guess I'm a little nerves but I will be fine so who's first?"

"You.'' "wow really. Ok well here it goes."

"Next up is sam Manson." said a voice on stage.

As sam got on stage to announcer handed her the mike and she spoke.

"This is dedicated to jake the bastered that broke my heart."

_you held my hand and walked me home I know._

_Why you gave me a kiss there was something like this that made me go oh oh._

_You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears why did you have to go._

_Guess It wasn't enough to take up someone that love guys are so hard to trust._

_Did I not I tell you that I'm not like that girl the one who gives it all away._

_Did you think I was going to give it up to you this time._

_Did you think it was something I was gonna do and cryayayayay_

_don't try to tell me what to do don't try to tell me what to say_

_your better off that way._

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck _

_will get you in my pants I have to kick your ass and make you never forget._

_I'm gonna ask you to stop but I liked you a lot but I'm really upset so get out of my head get off of my bed yea that's what I said_

_Did I not I tell you that I'm not like that girl the one who throws it all away._

_Did you think I was going to give it up to you this time._

_Did you think it was something I was gonna do and cryayayayay_

_don't try to tell me what to do don't try to tell me what to say_

_your better off that way._

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't mess me up I done no wrong any thoughts of you and me have gone awayayayay._

_Did you think I was going to give it up to you this time._

_Did you think it was something I was gonna do and cryayayayay_

_don't try to tell me what to do don't try to tell me what to say_

_your better off that way (better off that way)_

_I'm better off alone anyway._

And with that the song ended and sam left the stage and now for danny's turn.

"Danny fenton your up next." said the man on stage

"Um... this song is dedicated to sam."

_Mm uh mm yea_

_mmm yea yea yea_

_mm uh mmm yea_

_mmm yea yea yea_

_baby I just don't get it do you enjoy being hurt _

_I know you smell the perfume the makeup on his shirt_

_you don't believe his stories _

_you know that there all lies_

_bad as you are you stick around and I just don't know why_

_(If I was your man) baby you_

_(never worry bout) what I do_

_(I'd be coming home) back to you_

_every night doing you right_

_(You're the type of woman) deserves good things_

_(fist full of diamonds) hand full of rings_

_(baby you're a star) I just wanna show you, you are_

_you should let me love you _

_let me be the one to _

_give you every thing you want and need_

_baby good love and protection_

_make me your selection_

_show you the way loves suppose to be_

_baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_looooooove you yea_

_listen your true beauties description looks so good that it hurts_

_you're a dime plus 99 and its shame don't even know what your worth_

_every where you go they stop and stare cause your better to chose_

_from your head to your toes out of control_

_baby you know_

_(If I was your man) baby you_

_(never worry bout) what I do_

_(I'd be coming home) back to you_

_every night doing you right_

_(You're the type of woman) deserves good things_

_(fist full of diamonds) hand full of rings_

_(baby you're a star) I just wanna show you, you are_

_you should let me love you _

_let me be the one to _

_give you every thing you want and need_

_baby good love and protection_

_make me your selection_

_show you the way loves suppose to be_

_baby you should let me_

_you deserve better (you know you deserve better)_

_we should be together girl (baby)_

_(oOoOo) with you and me it's what ever girl_

_hey so can we make this thing ours_

_you should let me love you _

_let me be the one to _

_give you every thing you want and need_

_baby good love and protection_

_make me your selection_

_show you the way loves suppose to be_

_baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_looooooove you yea_

_you should let me love you _

_let me be the one to _

_give you every thing you want and need_

_baby good love and protection_

_make me your selection_

_show you the way loves suppose to be_

_baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_looooooove you yea_

_you should let me love you _

_let me be the one to _

_give you every thing you want and need_

_baby good love and protection_

_make me your selection_

_show you the way loves suppose to be_

_baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_looooooove you yea_

"Let me love you that's all you need baby"

with that the song was over and danny left the stage only to be met with a saddened sam.

"Sam! What's wrong? You look like your about to cry." sam didn't say anything instead she just kissed him with the most passion she had kissed any one. Danny was stunned but kissed back.

"Oh danny what you said is right and I should just let you love me. You do love me right?" sam asked

"Of course I love you sammy. Do you love me?" danny asked sheepishly. Sam just kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" sam asked after breaking the kiss.

"You bet."

Danny leaned in to kiss sam again but she stopped him "hold on mister who the heck is wes?" sam asked in an angry tone. "What?" danny asked then sam took out the class ring danny gave her to hold on to. Danny looked at the inscription. "Um sam. It's upside down." danny pointed out. "Huh?" sam flipped it and saw her name. Then she leaped at danny kissing him without mercy. When she stopped she punched him. "Ow what was that for?!"

"For almost giving this to valerie." and then they started there first non-fake-out make-out session and it won't be their last with each other.

**The end**

**Ha ha. Plz tell me what you think. I think it's good but not so much the song danny sang. I don't think it suits him but that is my opinion and I would love to hear yours. Oh and if your wondering why I picked that song if I didn't think it matched him it's because it went best with the story. Lol now REVIEW. NOW. **


End file.
